masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedo
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Freedo is a relatively average teenage boy, clocking in at about 6’1”, though he is relatively skinny for his age and height. He weighs at a measly 147 pounds, and his physique is noticeably leaner than his super powered teammates. He is slightly paler than average, and his eyes are grey in color. Freedo also sports a mop of black hair, which he always keeps messy. His outfit usually consists of a typical punk look. He wears a plain black hoodie with some metal hoops on the sleeves, band shirts, black skinny jeans, and black and white high top shoes. When he’s absolutely required to dress formally, he trades in the hoodie for a black suit jacket, and the usual band shirt for a black dress shirt. When it comes time to be a hero, Freedo ties a bandanna around his lower face and gets on with it, not wanting to waste a single second putting on an elaborate costume when innocents could perish. Powers All of Freedo’s powers are mental and telepathically based. He has the ability to temporarily shut off superpowers. He can usually direct this power, but if he loses focus, or becomes overwhelmed, a “surge” will turn off every power in his vicinity for a time, including his own. He also has the ability to cause living things to see, hear, taste, smell, or feel things that aren’t actually there. This is done by sending surges of power to the brain that affect the senses, as well as the nervous system by sending off false positives. Background Freedo had a troublesome childhood. His schooling went about as well as it could for somebody with his powers and mindset. While he is bright, he never really succeeded academically. He had a relatively stable family, until just after the birth of his twin sisters, Lily and Suzy. Two weeks after the twins first arrived in the home, and five months before Freedo’s fifth birthday, his father, Paul Rabbit, left in the night and never made contact with the family since. Freedo was far too young to completely understand what happened, and he’d always do a few small things, like setting a plate for the absent parent, insisting that “he’d be home soon and he’d want to eat.” But by the time Freedo was seven, he realized that his father would never be coming home. What bothered him more though, was the fact that his beautiful sisters would never get to experience having a father, so he decided he’d do his best to make sure his sisters never noticed the gap in their small family. And thus started Freedo’s carefree personality. For the next ten years, no matter how he was feeling, he was always doing his best to entertain his sisters, cracking jokes, playing pranks, and occasionally making a fool of himself just to get a smile out of them. In May of 2017, Suzy went into the medicine cabinet and swallowed every pill she could find. Freedo found her body. He wailed over his once bubbling sister until the paramedics pulled him off and wheeled her away. Freedo blamed himself for not doing more to help her, and he swore he’d make sure every single person he cared about didn’t go to the same dark place he let Suzy enter. The passing of his sister kicked off a dark part of Freedo‘s life, and while he did his best to keep cheery around his loved ones, his inner demons showed. He turned to music during his downtime, as he found any silence unbearable, and his outfits went from bright and flashy to blacks and greys. At some point during the 2017-2018 school year, a new girl named Olivia transferred to his school. He never paid much attention to her, as he saw her as a bit of an overachiever, and not much of a jokester. Towards the end of the school year, an alien crash landed in the school gymnasium, and Freedo was shocked to find himself joined by Olivia, who had powers of her own, in defending the students. At some point during the fight, teenage superhero Spectre came to assist, and took notice in the two students, inviting the pair to the Big Team shortly thereafter. Journals * Freedo’s Letters Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Freedo Category:B-Verse